Something Else
by shuckingfan2627
Summary: What happens when a new 'greenie' comes up from the box? What happens when that newcomer happens to be a girl? The first girl at that. The glade was all boys until a certain angry, feisty, fierce beauty was thrown into the Maze. What will happen when she falls in love with the second-in-command blonde, british boy? Newt/OC
1. Greenie

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER BOOK OR CHARACTERS, JUST MY OC.)**

3r person P.O.V-

Metal against metal woke the girl in the box. She groaned, putting her hand to her head to try and stop the pounding. It was dark and the floor of the 'room' felt cold and damp. She felt around, looking for anything to help her in any way possible. Although she couldn't exactly see anything, her eyes slowly adjusted, just enough that she could make out boxes and crates and the fact that she was in the corner of a small, metal, and cold room. The girl shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't remember anything..._at all_. She felt empty. She felt as if a part of her was missing. (Which there is) All that she knew was that she was alone in a small box-thingy, she didn't have memories of herself or her past life, and that the box was moving. She pulled her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth and not allowing the tears to fall. She counted the seconds in her head. The seconds turned to minutes and those minutes turned to almost an hour before the screeching of metal ceased and the sound of doors opening...

* * *

_Greenie's_ P.O.V-

I covered my eyes as light from above came streaming down. What is happening? Covering my eyes with just my arm wasn't working, so i shut my eyes tightly in addition. I heard murmurs from where the doors were opening, but I refused to open my eyes. Then the doors opened all the way, blinding light forcing its way into the box, illuminating every corner except for me because I was behind a crate. I heard voices saying things like:

"The poor greenie probably klunked his pants by now!"

"Where's the greenie? Is he crying?"

**his? **and _Crying_? I don't cry...

I heard more laughs and loud talking. All of them male.

"SLIM IT SHUCK-FACES!" I heard a loud and demanding voice ahead. All of the chatting and laughing stopped and I squinted my eyes open. "Newt, go down there and see where the greenie is. Get 'em up too." The same voice said. I took my shoe off, grabbing it and aiming it at the opening. I heard a thud and threw it at their figure.

"What the SHUCK!?" I looked at the boy, he was tall, maybe around 6 foot, he was built and lean with sandy blonde hair and warm hazel eyes. He _definitely _wasn't unattractive. He was holding his nose with his hand, droplets of dark liquid seeping out. A triumphant and mocking smile broke out on my face. I wanted him to leave me alone. No...he can tell me why I'm here and THEN I want him to leave me alone. Once the boy noticed me behind the box his eyebrows shot up. He stared at me, his mouth forming an 'O'.

"Newt...what are you staring at? Get the boy out."

"It's a girl..." 'Newt' whispered.

"What?"

"It's a girl Alby. They sent up a shucking girl" He said louder, still holding his bleeding nose. I noticed he had a british accent. He stepped closer and I quickly grabbed my other shoe, ready to throw. This time I'll throw it where it _really_ hurts. He stopped and held up both his hands. Blood was on his nose and hand but he didn't look any less attractive. Wait what? No no no no no...Never mind that. Another thud sounded in the box and I looked over, a dark skinned boy stood next to Newt. He wore an annoyed but curious expression on his grim face. He was broad and looked authoritative. I was guessing he was the one talking earlier. Newt never stopped staring at me and I felt my cheeks go warm. The other guy which I think is Alby stepped closer and I held the shoe up higher.

"Put it down greenie. We're going to help you out. I'm Alby." He held out his hand. That's funny, he thinks I'm going to take his hand. I ignored him and narrowed my eyes.

"Leave me alone." I bit out.

Alby sighed. "Just let us help you out and-"

"I don't need your help! Leave me alone!" I cut in.

Newt stepped forward hesitantly still holding his arms up.

"Look," He said. "We just want to help. You can trust us." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't even know you. How can I trust you? For all I know you could be evil aliens that want to enslave me."

"Evil aliens?" Newt was trying to hold back a smile but you could clearly see the twinkle in his eye. I nodded and kept glaring at the two of them.

"Just come with us and we'll tell you everything" I kept silent for awhile contemplating wether or not I should go with them. I nodded reluctantly and stood up slowly. I picked up both my shoes from the floor and put them back on, not looking away from Newt or Alby. They watched my every move, waiting to see if I did something. A rope came down and Newt and Ably pulled me up. I looked around. 30-40 boys stood in a circle around the hole in the ground. They all started laughing and talking.

"I call dibs!"

"Naw man, she's mine!"

"Look at that! She's shucking hot!"

I glared at all of them, clenching my fists and squaring my jaw. One boy shouted something so inappropriate I snapped. I looked in his direction. The boy winked, looking me up and down and licking his lips. I rushed forward, gripping his shoulder's and kneeing him in the groin. He gasped and slowly started to kneel down. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and lifted him up again. I jerked my fist forward, hitting him in the nose. He stumbled to the floor. A couple of the boys gasped while others laughed they're heads off.

"ENOUGH!" Alby's loud, demanding voice boomed. I turned around, looking at him. He glared at me but I swear I saw a hint of smile. "Since your new, I'll give you a warning...don't do that ever again. You just broke one of the rules." I shrugged and looked back at the perverted jerk. I smiled mockingly when his eyes met mine. He groaned while his friends tried to help him up.

"Alright Shanks! Get back to work or you'll spend the rest of the day in the Slammer!" Alby yelled. "And Newt...find a place for her to sleep and give her the tour tomorrow." He turned away while Newt nodded. Alby walked away, shouting other orders on his way back to wherever he came from. Newt walked towards me, holding a piece of cloth to his nose.

"Two bloody noses in one day." He laughed and then added, "By the same person too." I smirked and shrugged.

"He was being an idiot and had to be taught a lesson" He laughed once more. I crossed my arms and stood stiffly. "Why can't I remember anything? Why can't I even remember what my own name is?" He shook his head.

" It was the same for all of us too, don't worry. We understand what your going through. We came up through that same box, without any bloody memories of ourselves or our name. We don't know why we were put here in this klunk place, but we made the best out of what we got. We aren't very happy about it, and we don't have everything, but we have what we got and we used it. Not the best...but we're all here and surviving. And that's all that matters. I'll tell you more once the tour starts. Come on...let's find you a place to settle, then we'll go get some dinner."

I nodded, following him to a large building, built out of large wood. Both of us stayed silent until we were inside. I looked around, staring at all the hammocks and beds. The boys must sleep here. Wait...theres _a lot _of beds here meaning that _all_ the boys sleep here. OH HECK NO. I am NOT sleeping where the boys are! Newt stood in the middle of the room, tapping his chin with his finger, a blanket in his hand. I marched over to him. He turned around curiously.

"THIS is where I'm staying!?" I asked disbelieving. His eyebrow went up in questioning.

"Yes...?" He said, unsure. I shook my head violently.

"Nope...I'd rather sleep outside."

"Why can't you sleep here?"

"Because all the others boys are here."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes. "SO? I'm a GIRL." His eyes looked down and then back up quickly.

"Yeah, I've noticed that. What's your point?"

I slapped my hand at the back of his head.

"Ow! Stop hurting me woman!"

I rolled my eyes. "Let me sleep somewhere else"

He sighed. "Fine. More boys are outside. So it's either them, or me." I looked down, thinking.

"You" I said, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. What?" I could hear the smile in his voice. Ooooh, that, that...MEANIE.

"You heard me!" I said, grabbing the blanket from him. He laughed.

"No...I don't think I did. Please say it again."

"I am tempted to punch you" He chuckled stepping closer to me.

"Aww, don't do that love."

I stepped back and ignored the fluttering feeling in my stomach when he called me 'love'. "Where are you sleeping?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He grinned and led me upstairs and through a door. We walked through. The room was small, with a desk, chest, and bed.

"Cozy" I murmured.

"You get the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Newt said, taking the blanket from me and laying it across the floor.

"No. It's your bed. I get the floor." I said laying down on the blanket that Newt had spread out. Newt shook his head.

"Get on the bed"

"I'm good, thanks"

"Get on the bed, love" He repeated. I let a smirk spread out on my face.

"I don't know...this is actually nice"

Newt chuckled. "Fine then."

Thinking I've won, I closed my eyes and spread out my arms, stretching. All of a sudden, I feel myself be lifted up and set on the bed. I squealed and widened my eyes in surprise. Who-

"Heya love." Newt said, kneeling down so he's eye level with me. I glare and push him playfully.

"Aww, don't be like that. I love you!" He said dramatically. I barked out a loud laugh, throwing my head back. Newt knelt there smirking and tilting his head. "Don't hate me love" He continued. Oh gosh...what is that dork doing? He took my hand and made a big show of kissing it.

"Eeeew!" I laughed and pushed him. He pulled me down with him so that I landed on him. I kept on laughing while Newt let out a few contagious laughs too. Once we settled down I smiled at him. He smiled too.

"I like it when you smile...you look...nice" He whispered, looking at my lips and then my eyes, staring at me. "_Really nice_" He whispered so quietly, I barely heard him. I don't think he meant for me to hear that. I looked away, blushing. He pulled my chin towards him so I was looking at him again. We spent another moment just looking at him. He was really really comfortable so I didn't move from laying on him. One of his hands slid down to my waist and then back up to the back of my neck, leaving tingles in their wake. I shivered, leaning into him. What am I doing? I just met him today! Newt slowly leaned in too. We stopped for another moment, deciding what to do next. Newt closed his eyes tightly, not moving. I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry love...I shouldn't have...I..." I shook my head violently and slowly got up off him. I sat on the bed, watching him lay there for another moment, biting his lip. I felt embarrassed and stupid. What was I thinking? Newt got up and went to the chest. He opened it and dug in there for a while. He turned back around with a shirt.

"Here. I know you don't have any clothes, so you can just wear some of mine until we find out if they got you anything." He said offering me his shirt, all of what happened earlier, gone. I was relieved that we could just pretend that it never happened. Although a small part of me never wanted to forget...

He smiled and lifted his shirt up and over his head.

"What are you DOING!?" I shrieked, covering my eyes. He laughed and threw the worn shirt at me. It smacked me in the face and I made a disgusted face, holding it up with two fingers. I threw it back but he caught it and thew it in the corner. I grinned. He stood staring at me with a goofy grin. "What?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" He said innocently. I stood up and rolled my eyes.

"With you just staring at me?"

He shrugged "Why not?"

I glared. "You would love that wouldn't you?"

He laughed. "Yeah, Yeah I would." I smacked his shoulder.

"Turn around and no peeking." He grinned wolfishly and stepped closer to me so we were almost chest to chest. He leaned down.

"I don't know...that's going to be hard for me. Your very tempting" He said lowly. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I had to swallow to respond. I leaned in closer, surprising Newt.

"I know baby" I whispered. His eyebrows shot up. I almost wanted to laugh. "Now turn around" He smirked and did what he was told, crossing his arms and facing the wall. I stripped out of my clothes, leaving me without anything but my bra and panties. Newt slowly turned his head, making me scream and throw my shirt at him, while the shirt was in his face, I slipped on the shirt. He laughed. Laughed!?

"I told you not to look!"

"Don't worry love, I didn't see anything." He walked closer, grinning. "Although I wouldn't mind having a peek."

"Ha ha ha...your funny." He looked her up and down, blushing slightly. The shirt went to her mid-thighs, showing off her tan and smooth legs. Newt coughed awkwardly and opened his mouth to speak. I crossed my arms, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"You um...look...good, I-I mean okay, well yeah you look good, but ya know...okay." I laughed and sat down on the bed. Newt's eyes followed mine. He sat down also, still looking at me. The room was dark but we could still see each other.

"Sorry for your nose" I blurted out.

He chuckled. "Naw...it was an honor to be hit by you." I knew he was kidding and I laid down. He did the same. "Goodnight love" I smiled at the name, covering myself with the blanket.

"Goodnight Newt"

Then I feel asleep with Newt just a few steps away. I don't know how this thought occurred...but I suddenly wanted to be in his arms...

* * *

**A/N-**

Heya lovies!

Well, I hope you liked it! R&amp;R! It'll be worth it. Promise.

Thank you.


	2. Tour

_~Dream~_

_"Iraine!"_

_Whos calling?_

_"__Iraine!__"_

_Are they calling...me?_

_Everything looks so dark but I know I'm laying down. I try to sit up, but something restrains me. I try moving my arms and legs to find out their strapped down to something. A table? A bed? A chair? I realize I'm closing my eyes. No wonder why its so dark... I flutter my eyes open, glancing around me. Its all white. I look down. Sure enough I'm strapped down to a large, white bed. I move my wrists around, trying to get out with no such luck. Where am I?_

_"__Iraine!__"_

_The voice sounds muffled. I lift my head up as far as I can go, stretching to see if anyone is there. There was a large window to my left. 3 people stood there, dressed in white. They held clipboards, faces expressionless. One looked at me, their steely eyes analyzing my every move. I wiggle some more. I hate being restrained._

_"Get me out of here!" I yell, fusturated. The people don't move. "Get me out!" I repeated. Then the 3 adults turn to one another. They talk quietly so I can't hear._

_"Subject A3, The Flame." I hear from behind me. I wrench my head back, careful not to hurt myself. Who said that? Why are they keeping me here? Where's Newt? And who was shouting earlier? Was that my name? I saw a figure, but thats as far as my eyes would allow me to see._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" My voice came out strong and demanding. If my hands weren't tied, I'd give myself a pat on the back. The figure stepped out from behind me and stood to my right side. He had greying hair and a large nose. His face was also expressionless._

_"The question is: who are you?" he said. I narrowed my eyes._

_"I don't know. Now tell me why I'm here"_

_He clasped his hands behind his back and walked slowly back and forth to either side of the room. He spoke again. "Don't you want to know who you are, Iraine?"_

_I opened and closed my mouth. Can I trust him?_

_" And you know me?" I asked_

_"Of course I know you."_

_"Who am I? Why was I sent to the Glade? And why don't I remember anything?" He nodded slowly._

_"All of that will be answered soon enough Subject A3, The Flame. Soon, you'll understand that WICKED is good." My eyebrows furrowed._

_"What does that mean?"_

_The man shook his head, smiling. (Which looked displaced and wrong on his face.) "Soon enough" he repeated. He turned and walked through a door I didn't see before. I looked through the window once more._

_They were gone._

_I spent the next moment to try and free myself from these tight bonds. I let out a fusturated groan/yell and threw my head back against the surface of the hard bed. The door opened once more, revealing one of the people from the window. He held a small bottle with a needle. I moved away from him, failing once more to get out._

_"Don't struggle now...everything will be fine." He didn't sound kind or comforting. Instead he sounded as if he was being controlled, in a monotone, low, voice. I ignored him and kept struggling. Until I heard that voice..._

_"__Iraine!__" This time I heard it much closer, the man above me stopped too. Two seconds later a small girl appeared throught the door. She looked about 8, with long blonde hair and striking green eyes._

_Kate_

_Where did that come from?...Kate?..._

_"Ava!" She shouted again, rushing forward. The man quickly stabbed my skin with the needle, injecting a blue liquid into my veins. The young girl screamed. "No! __Iraine!__" My eyes felt heavy as I stuggled to keep them open._

_"Kate..." I croaked out, before two men came throught the door and took the little girl away. My eyes won over and sleep and darkness invaded my mind..._

* * *

I felt a constant jabbing in my side. I groaned.

"Go away" I said to whoever was poking me.

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up." A familiar voice chanted. "Waaaaake uuuuuup"

"Newt, I swear if you don't stop, I will go all on ninja on you." I threatened.

"Aww, don't do that love." I groaned and pressed the blanket tighter against my body. I stuck my leg out and kicked him in what I'm guessing is his chest. He laughed. "As much as I like seeing your panties, you better get up so you can eat and have the tour." I growled and jumped out of bed, quickly slamming my fist into his shoulder.

"Ow! Shuck woman, stop hurting me" he yelped, holding his arm. I smiled mockingly and stepped dangerously close to him. "I'm sorry baby." My breath fanned over his face even though he was a good 2-4 inches taller than me. I heard his breath hitch but he smirked at my closness. He looked at my exposed legs and a slight blush coated his cheeks. He coughed and looked away. Perfect. Now I can tease him about it. I crept my fingers up his torso and chest, leaving tingles in their wake. I felt him shiver and take a shaky breath in. Great, its working. I ended my trail on his jaw and turned his chin towards me, pulling him closer. He looked at my lips, smirking and biting his own. I can't lie...I wanted to kiss him. I know I don't know him, but dang! That is ATTRACTIVE. I felt like squirming and just grabbing his face and pulling him towards me. But I know I can't so I lean in closer to his ear, scraping the skin with my teeth lightly. He makes a low sound in the back of his throat.

Oh. My. Gawd. That. Sound...

"Maybe one day you can see my underwear...all of it" I whispered seductively. Newt moaned quietly. He's making me crazy...I wonder if I do the same to him. I pulled away, looking at his face. I see him closing his eyes tightly, his lips are slightly parted. People would be stupid to think that the face he is pulling now, isn't sexy. I mean...

Seriously.

He opens his eyes, pupils dilated and looking at me. He let out a breath he was holding. His hazel eyes were dark with...what is that?...lust? Want? Suddenly he grinned.

"Lets go eat. I'm starved." He said. I raised my eyebrow but nodded slowly. He turned around quickly, leading me out of the room and downstairs. I let a smile play out on my face and followed behind him.

* * *

Newt and I grabbed food from a guy named Frypan (who seemed pretty nice) and sat down. I don't know if Newt was trying to forget about what happened earlier or what...but for me, my mind kept going on replay for what happened. I don't regret anything, but just how close we were and that look he gave me gives me goosbumps and makes my mind explode.

"When's the tour?" I asked Newt, plopping a grape into my mouth.

"As soon as your done eating, so hurry and gobble that down and pick up your butt." He said, standing up. I looked at him and picked up my food.

"Gobble gobble gobble" I said and ate the rest of my food. Newt chuckled and ruffled my hair. I smacked his hand away.

"Lead the way, Mister tease" Newt raised his eyebrow at me.

"Mister tease?" He asked incredulously. I nodded, wiping my hands off with my pants. He came closer, putting both his hands on either side of me. Not that I was trapped, but he was still in front of me.

"I'm the tease?" He asked, leaning closer, amusement clear in his eyes. I looked up, nodding again. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered lowly. "I'm not the one who pulled that stunt earlier, I'm also not the one who looks so shucking hot in someone else's clothes. You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" His warm breath fanned over my neck. He pulled away, a strange glint in his eye. He smirked. My mouth opened and closed. What do I say to that? Newt laughed and ruffled my hair again. Why does he do that!? I glared playfully at him.

"Come on love" he said, pointing to the door with his head. I stood up. The boys started to wolf whistle and call out.

"I'll give you the tour!"

"Whatever shank! I will!"

"If you need any help with anything I'm open!"

Those perverts! Why don't they shut their dirty mouths and go fuck themselves!? I clenched my jaw, ready to punch someone. Before I could yell at them to shut up, they all became silent. I looked over at Newt, he looked...angry. He glared at all the boys. He opened his mouth to speak. Everyone looked at Newt, awaiting what he was going to say.

"Stop being so disrespectful. Slim it. Eat your klunk. And get your shuck asses to work" he said dangerously calm. "Good that?"

"Good that" they all repeated.

"Good that" he muttered to himself. Newt grabbed my elbow and gently pulled, indicating that we should go.

Once we were out, Newt started the tour. He explained that they were all sent here for they-don't-know-what. He explained that a new greenie comes up from the same box that I came up from. Thats were all their supplies comes from too. He explained that they were trapped in the middle of a maze with creatures called 'grievers'. I tried to talk multiple times but he said no questions until the end of the tour. That only concluded in groans and more attempted questions. Newt also showed me all the jobs that I will be trying and what they all do. So far theres track-hoes, slopper, cook, med-jack, bulider, slicer, bricknicks, baggers, and runners. When I asked about runners he said I couldn't be one and gave me no further explanation. He also told me that I was the first girl ever to arrive at the glade. I found that strange. Apparently so did everyone else. I decided I'd bother him about it later. 1-2 hours later, we have toured the whole Glade.

"Neeewwwt" I whined

"Yes love?"

"My feet huuuurrrt"

It was true. My feet felt raw and sore from all the walking. Maybe Newt could carry me? I mean, hes sorta on the thin side, but have you seen those muscles!? He was still very well built and lean.

"Do you want me to carry you love?" He asked, smiling and walking closer. I held out my arms like a child ready for a big hug. I puckered my bottom lip out, trembling it slightly and widened my eyes. Newt's smile grew as he bent lower, never breaking eye contact with me. He got lower and lower, slipping his fingers under my thighs. Butterflies errupted through my stomach, making me bite my lip. Newt lifted me off the ground while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That was adorable love" Newt whispered, bringing his lips to my ear and nipping at the sensitive skin. I gasped at the sudden contact.

"See!? You are a Mister tease!"

Newt laughed joyfully and walked to a tree. He lowered himself into a sitting position, setting me in his lap. His back was against the bark of the tree. I kept my leftarm around his neck as the other one slid down his chest. Newt pressed me closer to him and buried his head into my hair. He breathed out through his nose, and as the warm air made contact with my skin, I let out a contented sigh.

Then I realized something:

I wouldn't do this with any other guy. I feel so comfortable around Newt that I will allow him to touch me like this. And even worse, I want him to touch me even more. I want to feel on his hands everywhere...his lips everywhere... I know both of us won't get any closer than this for a while. We probably won't have our first kiss together for a bit either. I can't remember if I have ever had my first kiss yet. Hell, I don't remember anything! I wonder if Newt's ever kissed a girl.

"Newt?" I breathed out quietly, afraid to disturb him in any way.

"Hmm?" He hummed. Moving his head to the crook of my neck.

"You said I'm the only girl here." I continued. I felt Newt nod. "Do you- ahh" I broke of. Newt stuck his tongue out, licking my neck. "What're you- oh" he continued to put his mouth on my neck, sucking and licking. Soon enough I felt his teeth graze certain spots. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. Newt chuckled.

"Do I what love?"

He trailed kisses from my neck to my jaw, planting butterfly kisses.

"Do y-you...d-do you...I...Newt!" I grabbed a fistful of his shirt as he bit the skin next to my collarbone. He licked a long trail with his tongue all along my collarbone and the top of my tank top that covered most of my cleavage, which I was thankful for. Newt grabbed the top with the front of his teeth, tugging gently. My heartbeat sped up. This...feeling he's giving me...is impossible. I can't think straight and I know I want more. Newt wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. My hands went up and down the length of his chest and torso. He pulled away.

"Please continue. I didn't hear you. Do I what love?" Newt's teasing smirk grew as he saw my expression turned from pure bliss to confusion to anger.

"You teasing, evil PRICK!" I yelped. Smacking his arm. Newt let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back. The sound made my heart swell with- NO! I am mad at him!

"Aww, don't be like that love. You loved it" I knew he was right. But he had no right to tease me like that! I glared at him and shifted myself in his lap so I was facing away. Newt's arms wound their way around my waist from the back. He put his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby" he said, copying what I said earlier. I rolled my eyes and bit back a smile. I didn't answer, instead I crossed my arms and turned my head away from him. I heard asmall sniff. Is he crying? I turn my head back so I can see Newt. His eyes widened and his bottom lip was stuck out and trembling. I opened and closed my mouth, not knowing what to say, he looked adorable to say the least. I almost felt bad. I suddenly wanted to give him a hug.

"I sorry..." he said, looking down.

"I-"

All of a sudden I see him shaking, his shoulders look like their having a small seizure. I hear a snicker and I pull his head up. He's laughing! That son of a-

"What are you laughing about!?"

He laughed some more. "You looked so...so...guilty...and-and it was funny...cuz..." he said between fits of laughter. He held his stomach, laughing it all out.

"Ha ha ha...your so funny" I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms once more. He stopped laughing, giggling a bit, but not fully laughing anymore.

"Okay...I'm done, I swear. What were you going to say?" I looked at him. He smiled genuinely. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What was I going to say?

"I um...don't remember" I said shyly "sorry" I mumbled. He chuckled.

"Don't be sorry. Oh and we're having a bonefire tonight to officially make you a glader." I raised an eyebrow.

"Um...sounds...fun?" I said unsurely. Do I want to be at the bonefire? I mean it is for me...but...

"Are you going to be there?" I asked.

He nodded, a cute smile playing on his lips. "Do you want me there?" I nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact. "Then yes...I'll be there"

"Follow me. I want to show you something" he said. I got up and pulled him up along side me. Newt grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers, dragging me behind him.

* * *

A/N-

Heya lovies!

Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I sure did! Please R&amp;R. Don't be shy to let me know what you think. I'm open to any ideas. Well...Thank you. Love you all!


	3. Together

A/N-

Heya lovies! Alright so thank you thank you thank you for those who reviewed, followed and favorited. I love you guys so much, it means a lot. So I just want to warn you, that these chapters, plus later chapters will be closer to M than T. Well...idk, its still going to be rated T, but its going to be very detailed and heated, so if you don't like it, just skip...but a lot of my story is going to be this...so if you don't like it, please read something else.

And those of you who like steamy, passionate make-out sessions and kisses, read on!

* * *

_Iraine's_ P.O.V-

(Same day as chapter 2)

"What is this?" I asked, staring at the wall in wonderment. Dozens of names were carved into the wall, some small, others large. My hand reached out, touching and feeling the cold stone.

"These," Newt said, stepping beside me and folding his arms, "are the gladers. Once we remember our names, we come here and carve our names into the stone."

I nodded, not taking my eyes away from all the names.

"Why are some crossed out?" I asked, pointing to multiple names that have lines through them. I looked at Newt who was silent. A frown replaced his kind smile and his eyes were cast to the ground. Is he okay? Did I upset him? I felt like a cold blanket was placed over me...I don't want Newt mad at me...did I do something wrong? He looked sad, hurt, and distant...

"They didn't make it" he said quietly. I looked down.

Oh.

Was he friends with them? Was he close?...what if they were family? I ruined the mood, great going _Iraine._

"So greenie, we'll come back when you remember your name and we'll carve it, good that?" Newt smiled cheerfully again, showing cute dimples. I nodded and smiled, remembering that I knew my name.

"What if I remember my name already?" I smirked, putting my hands on my hips. His eyebrows shot up.

"When did you remember?"

"This morning" I said. I wonder what his reaction will be. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. I grinned. He stepped closer, now grinning wickedly. I stepped back, smiling. This continued until my back was against the wall. Newt arms shot up and landed by my head, blocking an escape. I gasped as his chest pressed onto mine. I bit my lip, avoiding his eyes. My fists clenched, not out of anger, but anxiety. I will have to admit, that when his mouth is on my skin, fire ignites and buries itself deeper, making me want more. He chuckled, noticing my discomfort. His head moved down to my level, I felt his breath fanning over my cheek and my heartbeat sped up.

"Why didn't you bloody tell me, love? He whispered huskily. His velvety voice sent shivers down my spine. I felt my face flush. You know what? This isn't like me. I'm going to play along...see what he does then...

I pressed closer to him, his eyes widened but he smiled never the less. My hands roamed his upper body and linked themselves behind his neck, pulling him so close we were barley 2 inches away. His eyes went back and forth between my eyes and my lips. Newt licked his lips. I smiled, knowing it was working, and played with the end of his hair with my two fingers. I lowered my mouth to his jaw and licked a small and short trail before kissing it softly. Newt's hands flew to my waist and gripped it tightly. I heard him take a shaky breath in. I smirked to myself. I love what I'm doing to him.

"Maybe I didn't tell you because I like you calling me love" I whispered, moving my lips to his ear and tugging at the end with my teeth. Newt growled lowly, pulling my hips closer to his. I moaned and he chuckled, also moving his lips to my ear.

"Whats your name love?" I shook my head.

"Earn it"

"How?" I know he didn't mean it as a question. Something tells me he already knows. My hands slid down his back, slightly digging my nails in. My hands ended at his hips. I twisted my fingers with his belt loops, playing with it and hoping its making him crazy.

"Touch me" I responded, my voice airy. I could feel him smirking. His hands grasped the back of my thighs tightly, lifting me up and pressed me back against the wall. He looked at my eyes again. I can see all the playfulness and mischief behind his eyes. I bit my lip, waiting for him to do something. All of a sudden, Newt put one of his hands in my hair and pulled my head back by the hair, (May sound like it hurt, but he made it feel so good and I groaned out of pleasure.) allowing him access to my neck. I felt Newt's tongue trace patterns all along the crook of my neck. I moaned, tempted to tell him my name right then and there. No! I can't give in to this amazingly-good-with-his-tongue-and-mouth guy and let him get what he wants. Not so soon.

Newt continued kissing, sucking, licking, and biting. I'm glad he's carrying me because my knees would have already betrayed me by now. Newt moved to my shoulder, taking my shirt sleeve with his teeth and tugging it downwards, exposing my whole shoulder and part of my bra. Newt and I were out of breath, but Newt didn't stop kissing my shoulder. His eyes would look up to me occasionally, probably seeing how much pleasure he was giving me.

"N-Newt..." I groaned, closing my eyes and arching my back. How can he make me feel this way and make me act like this with only just a few kisses and bites? I wonder what would happen if we had se-

No! No no no no no no no no...nevermind that...my cheeks burn from the thought.

"Yes love?" He asked, looking up and grinning. I licked my lips hastily, trying to calm my breathing. "Did I earn it?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. He leaned into my ear.

"What's you name, darling?"

"_Iraine_"

Newt pulled away, a genuine smile on his face. His dimples were clear and a strange twinkle shown in his eye. "Beautiful" he breathed, kissing the tip of my nose and leaning our foreheads together. I blushed and looked away. He laughed and set me down. "Well that was fun, wasn't it love?" Oh wow. I glared at him.

"Shut up" I said although my face was red. He laughed again, handing me the tools to carve my name. I took them and used them to spell out an I. R. A. I. N. And an E.

"Aww, you put it right next to mine!" Newt said, squealing like a little girl and clapping. Sure enough, my name was right next to his.

"Oh hush child. I didn't mean to..." I said, whispering the last sentence. He came from behind me, wrapping his arms around my torso and resting his chin on my head. He swayed us back and forth, both of us staring at our names. Oh great... now hes being extremely cute...awwwww!

"Come on _Iraine_, we should go to the bone fire now." The way he said name made my heart melt. The way it rolled off his tongue made me believe it was meant to be there. I nodded, kind of excited to be at a party.

* * *

3rd person P.O.V-

Loud laughter was heard all around the glade. Newt told everyone that the Greenie has a name and everyone cheered. The gladers sat by their friends, messing and joking around. Everyone was having a good time, including _Iraine_. No perverted insults yet, just plain old having a good time. She did see some lustful and hungry looks from the boys, but she glared and ignored them. Newt went to talk to some friends while _Iraine _sat, smiling and nodding at Clint, one of the glade's med-jacks. But the happy and smiling looks Newt and _Iraine_ gave each other while the other wasn't looking, didn't go unnoticed. Minho stood, leaning against a tree, overlooking the bonefire. Bright light shone on all the gladers faces, making it seem as though there were no on problems at all. Minho noticed the looks _Iraine_ and Newt gave each other, and suddenly he had an idea. A mischevious smile crept up on his face as he went to go look for some close friends of his and Newt's.

Minho, Thomas, Alby, Clint, Frypan, Gally, Newt, and _Iraine_ sat in a circle, ready to play a game.

"Its called truth or dare, ever heard of it?" Minho told them. Before anyone could answer, Minho continued. "Of course you haven't shuck-faces, I invented it." Everybody rolled their eyes. While Minho explained the rules of truth or dare, some of the group of teens got uncomfortable. They don't know whats coming, and knowing Minho...nothing good. "...and if you don't want to answer, the you'll have to remove an article of clothing" he finished, looking around. A chorus an of 'yeah's and nods went around the circle.

"Alright I'll start...hmm...Thomas! Truth or dare?" Minho asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Thomas's eyes widened. "Uhh...truth?" It sounded more of a question.

"Whimp" Gally 'coughed'. Thomas glared. "Fine dare" he said confidently. Minho smirked.

"Do you like someone in the glade? And if so, who?" Everyone looked at Thomas, waiting for an answer. Thomas's face flushed a bright red color and he lifted his arms to take off his shirt. _Iraine_ hasn't seen a guy shirtless, but man did she love it. She didn't count the time Newt stripped his shirt because she looked away that time. She sat staring at Thomas's upper torso and chest soaking it in. Newt noticed and scoffed, nudging her. _Iraine_ snapped out of it, grinning sheepishly and shrugged. Newt has perfectly toned arms, chest, torso, back, legs, etc... you can tell Newt was bulit and lean, but what's under is what surprises people. Its turned a few guys to go crazy as well... true, hes not as broad as Minho, but he definitely has more muscle than Thomas and more arm strength than Minho. He was proud of it, but he will admit he was a bit jealous when _Iraine_ was oggling Thomas.

Everyone chuckled at Thomas's decision to not answer. "Alright Thomas, your turn" he nodded and turned to Gally.

"Gally, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said immediately. Thomas smiled inwardly. Thats exactly what he wanted. He wanted to get him back for being mean to him and he'll enjoy the show while he's at it.

"I dare you to kiss Minho on the lips, you shank." Gally's face turned ghost white, Minho's didn't look any better. Gally stood up and walked to Minho. Minho shook his head violently, telling him no. Gally pulled Minho's face to his and kissed him. The kiss didn't last long, but when they broke apart, both of them instantly wiped their mouths. Gally grumbled about how that was disgusting and how he'll get Thomas back. Minho stuck his tongue out, making a sick face. Everyone especially _Iraine _and Newt burst our laughing at the whole scene. They'll definitely won't let them live this down. Gally rolled his eyes and turned to Ava.

"Alright _Iraine_, truth or dare?"

"Dare you sucker."

He smirked. Gally handed her his 'special brew'. "Drink this" he said, indicating to the liguid in the jar. _Iraine_ looked at it suspiciously, while all the other boys stifled their laughs. _Iraine_ took the jar in both her hands and put it to her lips, she tipped it back, taking a large gulp. She brought it down and tried to swallow. She shook her head quicklyUn and spit it out, all on over Clint. Clint's eyes widened and he sat completely still.

"What the bloody hell is that!?" She yelped, wiping her mouth and tongue with her shirt. Everyone laughed at her and Clint. Newt smiled because she used his word 'bloody'. Of all things, she said bloody, after him. Once the laughter died down, they continued the game. A few questions later and it was Frypan's turn. He picked on Newt, who chose truth.

"So Newt? Have you and _Iraine_ done 'it' yet?" Minho laughed loudly, throwing his head back and slapping his knee. Newt's face grew a dark shade of red as he stuttered.

"So what if we have?" He said, gaining his courage and smirking. _Iraine_ saw what he was doing and moved to sit on his lap. The group's eyes bugged out of their heads and their mouth looked like they were meant to catch flies. After a long silence, Newt and _Iraine_ burst into hysterics. Soon after, they joined them, taking it as a no. They sure got them that night. A few more rounds and everyone was ready to get to bed. They all knew tomorrow was going to be a very long day. Newt took _Iraine_'s hand and they walked to their room. Newt shut the door, not caring that _Iraine_ was in the room with him while he stripped down to his boxers. He was just too tired. _Iraine_ stood by the door. She just got a good show of Newt stripping and it was even better than seeing a toned Thomas!

"Mother of..." she trailed off, still imagining Newt in nothing but his boxers. Newt of course noticed what he did and laughed. He sat down and held out his arms, still chuckling.

"Come here love"

Still in a daze, she walked over to him, kneeling in between his legs that were spread out. He scooted closer, taking the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it above her head. _Iraine_ was too tired to care...and to be honest: She wanted this, badly. Not sex...not yet, but just for Newt to see her and maybe touch her. Newt felt the same. They didn't want to push each other into sex, so of course they weren't going to do it. But they can't deny their feelings and attraction towards one another. Newt's hazel eyes stayed trained on _Iraine_'s brown- almost red eyes. _Iraine_ let him take off her shirt, leaving her in her bra. Newt looked down, licking his lips before looking back up. Newt leaned in closer, leading _Iraine_ to lay on her back. She did so without breaking eye contact. Newt hovered over her, taking in the beautiful sight of her under him.

"Newt..." _Iraine_ whispered so quietly. Newt looked at her, kissing her forehead before she spoke again.

"What do I look like?" Newt knew she would ask that sooner or later. But he was glad it was now. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, in detail. He smiled kindly before taking his fingers and started playing with her hair.

"You have golden blonde hair that goes down to," he looked down her body, savoring it once more. "Your lower back." He moved his finger to under her eyes. "Your eyes are a light brown, they look red and to be honest...they make you look scary. It ruins your angel image from a distance." They both chuckled. _Iraine_ seemed to hang on to every word. Newt's fingers followed everywhere he described. "Your nose is cute and small, it makes you look adorable when your mad cuz it scrunches up and sometimes wiggles. You have high cheekbones and a square jaw. You look like a model... your body is so bloody amazing...it has curves in all the right places. Your a goddess _Iraine_." He moved his lips to her collarbone, breathing in her secent. "Your neck is long and slender, slim waist..." his hands moved down to her legs, caressing the soft skin there. "Long legs that seem to go on for miles. Your chest..." he laughed a little. "Is big and round." Both of them laughed really hard at that, but he rested his chin on her chest, kissing the top and looking into her eyes...he missed something. "And finally...your lips." He moved up, hovering over her once more. "Their pink and full and god I want to kiss them all day long." He said, bringing his lips closer to hers with each word. Newt licked his lips and _Iraine_ parted hers. They were millimeters apart. Less than a breath away. "Please let me kiss you..." he whispered before his lips connected to hers.

The kiss was passionate and long. Tender, but rough. Hungry and needy. Newt and _Iraine_'s lips moved in sync. They didn't realize how much they wanted to kiss each other until now. All their feelings spilled out. They haven't known each other for long. But they both believed that they had known each other before. They were close...they knew that much. Newt found the girl in his dreams...literally. He never told her, but she was in his dreams. But now he knows they weren't dreams...they were memories. And he wants to hold on to these memories for a long LONG time.

Newt's hands moved to cup her cheek and wrap themselves around her waist, pressing her impossibly closer. _Iraine_ kissed him with just as much feeling. Her heart swelled and burst and her head exploded. Warm tingles of happiness spread all over her and she knew she never wanted to leave his arms. Her hands roamed his chest and back, feeling him as much as she can without getting TOO carried away...

Newt kissed her and kissed her and kissed her...for what seemed like forever. But it wasn't enough. Newt was falling for her and her him...they knew it deep down. No matter how much they deny it, they need each other.

Newt pulled away, breathless. _Iraine_'s chest heaved up and down. Newt kissed her heaving chest again. And Ava moaned.

"Don't do that...or...or I won't be able to stop."

She nodded smiling. "We should um... go to sleep." Newt nodded in agreement, kissing her on the lips once more. She smiled into the kiss, wishing they never had to stop. Newt got up, handing her one of his shirts so that he could restrain himself a little more from touching her senseless. She slipped it on and hugged Newt. He tightened his grip on her and rested his chin on her head. When they both decided to finally go to sleep, _Iraine_ grabbed Newt's shirt.

"Stay with me" she whispered, kissing his chin. He smiled.

"Always"

And they fell asleep in each other's arms, both thinking about how lucky they are to see each other again...

* * *

A/N-

Heya! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Well there will be a lot more where this is coming from, so don't think its over! Haha! Be happy and remember to smiiiillllleeee! R&amp;R!


	4. Hold me

Iraine's P.O.V-

I woke up to strong arms wrapped around my waist. Newt's head was dug in my hair, my back pressed against his bare chest. I could feel his slow and quiet breaths, his chest rising up and down. I tried moving my head to see his face but he just dug his head further in my hair and neck and tightened his warm embrace. I leaned into him, sighing. We laid there for a few more minutes until I heard a deep groan.

"Mmm...morning love" he said huskily. His morning voice! Oh. My. Gawd... I turned my head and layed it on the pillow while he planted butterfly kisses all over my shoulders and upper back. I moaned as he loosened his arms and gripped my hips firmly, kissing harder once he heard my moan. He trailed his tongue down my spine and moved his lips to the small of my back, gently nipping at the skin there. I arched my back, gasping. I could just imagine him smirking. He moved back up, and twisted my body to face him. I instantly covered my breasts. Even though I was still wearing a bra...I felt self concious and bare. He smiled kindly, pecking my lips softly.

"Your gorgeous, love." Then he kissed my neck, trailing his lips down until it reached my hands that covered my chest. He kissed them, grazing his teeth over my fingers, asking my permission to move my hands. I slowly removed my hands, my perfectly sized breasts now partly (because of my bra) showing. Newt looked at them, but not for long. He didn't want to make me uncomfortable. I appreciate that. He kissed the top of them and looked back at me.

"See? Gorgeous" he brought his face to my red one. He parted his lips, leaning in ever so slowly. He seemed scared to kiss me again. Does he think I won't welcome it? I bit my lip, bringing my head up and knotting my hands in his silky, blonde hair. He pushed himself up on his elbows, bringing his hand to carress my cheek.

I welcomed his lips, kissing slowly and tenderly. Although it was nice, he doesn't need to treat me like glass. I kissed a bit harder, moving my hands to explore his entire front. He growled at the contact. He kissed more frevently, tugging on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance. His tongue roamed my mouth. He pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Can I wake up to this everyday?" I laughed and shrugged.

"On one condition" He raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"You have to be shirtless." I stated simply. He barked out a laugh. His mouth lowered to my ear, whispering seductively.

"What about you love? Are you going to be shirtless?" He moved away, brushing our cheeks together in the process. I blushed a bright red and answered just as quietly.

"As long as you take it off for me." I pressed closer to the bed, smirking evilly. His cheeks tinted pink, but he grinned cheekily.

"I'd love that" he chuckled and kissed my lips once more. "Well as much as I love being with you...I'm bloody hungry." I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Newt to ruin the moment. Now that I think of it, I'm a bit hungry as well. Just to prove my point, my stomach growled, indicating that it needs food. He chuckled.

"Here." He said, handing me his shirt. I raised my eyebrows in questioning.

"I have my own clothes ya know." He shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, but I like seeing you in my clothes" I rolled my eyes and accepted the shirt.

I thanked him and pulled on the shirt. My shorts were nearly long enough. The shirt went to my mid thighs, barely showing my shorts and allowing the whole glade to see my long legs. Newt hummed at the sight. I rolled my eyes.

"You pervert" he laughed.

"Only to you" he said, kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes once more, shaking my head as he led me to the mess hall.

* * *

"I can kick your klunk butt at this, shank!" Minho shouted palyfully.

"Oh yeah? Try me Mr. Sass." Thomas retorted.

Iraine and Newt shook their heads at Minho and Thomas, smiling and laughing softly. They were trying to see who could throw as many grapes as they can up into the air and catch them in their mouths. Minho and Thomas never cease to surprise me with their childish antics and weird ideas. Minho threw a grape up, smiling triumphantly when he caught it carelessly in his mouth. Thomas rolled his eyes, trying it for himself. Both Minho and Thomas made it in their mouths every time. Seems like this could go on for a while.

Newt stood by me, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the wood of the mess hall. A small entertained smile played on his lips, stretching further each time Minho or Tom said something stupid. I watched him, smiling a bit myself. He looked happy. Really happy.

I want that smile to stay forever.

I want to see him silently laughing.

I want to see him biting his lip and shaking his head.

I want to see the twinkle in his eye.

Then he looked at me...all of those things happening. He stared at me with that adorable and kind smile with the twinkle in his eyes. My heart sped up and I felt my chest warm up with a tingling sensation. I smiled at him...it was small, but it told him how much I appreciated him.

And then...

I wanted him next to me.

I wanted to feel his breath on my neck.

I wanted his lips pressed to mine.

I wanted his arms around me.

I wanted to hear 3 simple but meaningful words...

He pushed himself off with his back, taking small steps towards me. His smile widened.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I shook my head, smiling stupidly. He took both my hands, interlacing our fingers together and kissed my cheek.

"No reason." I sighed. "Just...thank you" he looked at me quizzically. His smile never left those beautiful lips of his. I leaned closer to him, linking my arms around his waist and inhaling his scent. His arms found their way to my shoulders, he held me tightly and quite carefully. His chin rested on my head as he swayed us gently back and forth.

"For what?'" He asked softly.

I shook my head again, letting a small chuckle escape my mouth.

"Just accept my simple thank you and hold me" he laughed, holding me tighter. My head dug into his chest, wanting to feel safe and warm. He's the only one that can give that kind of comfort to me. After a few long moments, we let go, sitting down with our food. He kept an arm around my shoulder and every once in a while, kiss my cheek or forehead.

"Get outa here shanks! Your wasting all the grapes!" An annoyed voice called out. Newt and I turned our heads in Minho and Tom's direction. Frypan stood next to them, wacking them with a rag as Minho and Thomas tried to dodge Frypan.

"Aw, come on Fry!" Minh whined while Thomas kept getting hit with the rag. Frypan went for Minho, but Minho used Thomas as a shield, earning Tom another unwanted slap from a rag.

"Ouch! Minho let go you shuck-face!" Minho let go and sprinted out the door whith Thomas hot on his trail. I heard Newt snickering beside me. I looked over and rolled my eyes. Newt nodded in agreement.

"Newt?"

"Yes love?"

"Uh...is there showers here?" I asked, almost bashfully. He let out a breathy laugh, taking my hand and leading me out of the building and to the forest. He pulled me through some trees and to a clearing where a small building was placed. I nodded at Newt in thanking.

"I have to get to work...will you be okay?" I pecked his nose, and nodded again.

"Yes. Don't worry, I won't drown" I said sarcastically, he chuckled and went in for a kiss. He kissed me slowly and carefully. It was tender and tasted like honey and sugar. His hands went to my cheeks, steading my head. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"The gardens are just a few yards away, call if you need me, alright love?"

"I will. Thank you." He nodded before kissing me chastely. He walked away as I walked into the bathroom.

It was fairly clean with a few showers and curtian coverings. I searched for a towel before stepping inside the closest one, closing the curtian behind me. I lifted my shirt -or Newt's shirt- over my head, setting it in a pile next to the shower. I set the towel on the hanger and stripped put of the remaining of my clothes. I turned the knob, turning on the steamy water. I let my body relax under the water, washing away all the stress and sweat. My long blonde hair went over my shoulders, dripping water.

I spent a few minutes standing there before I started washing my body and hair. I hear the door open and footsteps coming closer.

"Occupied!" I call out to whoever came in. I would think that they would apologize and turn around...but they didn't do that. I heard shuffling and clothes being...removed...? I reached for my towel tentivly and slowly. All of a sudden, the curtain to my shower was pushed aside roughly, showing me a familiar boy. I grabbed my towel and quickly pressed it to my body before he could see anything. I looked at the boy in surprise. I know him...

He was the boy I punched on my first day...

"What are you doing!?" I shrieked. He had nothing on but his boxers, he stepped inside, an evil smirk played on his stupid face. "Get away from me you creep." I said, backing against the wall. He continued to come closer.

"I'm just going to have a little fun...don't make too much noise okay?" He sneered. I glared at him with all the hate I could muster at that moment. His smile faltered, but he lifted his hands to trap me anyway. He leaned in closer to my ear, whispering disgustingly.

"Scary...but I'm not going to let you go...you look too delicious right now." He pulled away, licking his lips and looking down at my towel-covered body.

"Get. Away. From. Me." I said lowly. He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"I don't think you get it...I just want a little fun. That's all. Now...be a good girl and drop the towel." I growled and attempted to push him off me with one hand. He gripped my wrist as I tried retreating it, remembering that he could easily remove my towel when I'm only holding it with one hand. I tried pulling away, but he was too strong. I writhed my wrist around, trying to break free. He wouldn't budge.

"Let. Me. Go" I bit out. He shook his head, pressing his body closer to mine. I tried kicking him, but he caught my leg. I struggled while his hand went up further, exploring places not even Newt has explored yet. His hand traveled up my leg and cupped my butt. I felt tears in the back of my eyes. I tried struggling again without letting him getting ahold of my towel. I attempted to scream, but he smashed his lips to mine, kissing me almost painfully. His hands moved over my body that wasn't covered.

"Drop the towel babe" he said angrily. I shook my head glaring at him. How can I hurt him without removing my towel? I sunk down to the floor, covering more of myself.

"Get up!" He said, gripping my hair in his fists and pulling me back up. I yelped out in pain.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. He slapped me across the cheek. I felt the stinging on my left cheek as his hand connected with my skin. I knew it would leave a mark soon.

"Just cooperate you stupid brat" he sneered. "I can make this painful..or REALLY painful. Your choice." His hand grabbed my shoulders as he attacked my neck with hard bites and rough kisses. I screamed out in pain. His teeth sink into my skin to the point were it almost drew blood. His fingernails dug into my arms and legs. Whimpers left my lips as scared and angry tears rolled down my cheeks. Then I thought about something...why didn't I think about it sooner? Newt...where are you?

"NEWT!" I screamed on the top of my lungs before another slap echoed off the walls of the bathroom...

Newt's P.O.V-

I was working in the gardens when I heard a high-pitched scream.

Iraine?

Iraine!

I broke out into a run, heading into the bathroom and bursting through the door.

I heard whimpering and I ran to the shower that I was guessing Iraine was in. I quickly pushed the curtain away and peered inside, worried. There I saw two bodies, pressed together.

"Take it off! And stop screaming bitch!"

Jake...

More whimpering was heard. Iraine! I jumped to my senses and ripped Jake from Iraine. Jake's face turned from surprise to anger. I looked to Iraine. She had a thin and soaked towel stuck to her body. Her eyes were red from crying and she sunk down until she was sitting on the ground of the shower floor, covering as much skin as possible. Anger boiled up in my stomach, spilling over in heated waves. I clenched my jaw and closed my fists, sinking my nails into my hand.

"How rude of you to interr-"

I cut him off with a punch. He groaned. I grabbed his shoulders, punching him again. He looked up, smirking. His nose gushed out blood, while the water washed it away. His smirk made me lose control again. How can smile while Iraine is there crying?

"How. Dare. You" I said lowly, grabbing his wrist and twisting it back. He yelped out of pain. I pushed him down, kicking his side. He groaned. I bent down, grabbing a fistful of his hair and punching him again. I heard a disgusting crack. I almost smiled. Usually I would never act like this, but it involved Iraine...

I leaned down to his level, cupping his neck in my hand so he will look at me.

"Don't ever fucking touch her again." I growled, my voice dangerously low and deep. He nodded, scrambling to get up. Jake held his nose. He groaned while hewas moving, I watched him leave, making sure he didn't come back. I heard a heart-wrenching sob and I instantly turned around, rushing to Iraine. I was about to pull her in my arms when I realized she was only in a small towel. She lifted her head and looked at me...

She looked so beautiful...

Her hair was wild and some wet strands stuck to her face. Her full lips were parted. Her eyes were slightly closed, looking at me with relief, happiness and sadness. Even though the water was pounding on her incredibly gorgeous figure, you could see the tear droplets that covered her cheeks. I felt more anger and hate towards Jake. How can he touch and hurt her? That monster. He would scar her for life just because he was a horny perv? I clenched my fists unknowly and Iraine shrank back. I softened, my look, staring at her with caring eyes. She looksso vulnerable...I need to help her. I need to see that smile that stops my heart and turns my stomach. I need to see her happy. I scoot closer, holding my arms an slightly, so she's not so scared.

"Newt..." she whispers.

Iraine's P.O.V-

"Newt..." I whispered hoarsely. Why did he have to see me like this?

I look weak

I look vulnerable

I look worthless

I look helpless

But he's here...that's all that matters. I don't even want to think about what would've happened if he didn't come...if he hadn't heard me, Jake would've won. More tears found their way down my cheeks. I closed my eyes tightly, attempting to get rid of the salty water behind my eyes.

"Newt... I..." My voice cracked. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Shhhh, love...I'm here" I knew he was afraid to touch me when I'm not even fully clothed. But I need him to hold me and tell me its okay... I need to feel like he's going to help me... I In opened my eyes again, staring at Newt. He stared back. He looked worried, angry, concerned, sad, fusturated and relieved. I took a shaky breath in and spoke quickly, afraid that my voice would crash if I didn't spit it out.

"Newt hold me!" I said before my body racked from a new round of sobs. Newt rushed forward, pulling me into his lap and craddling my smaller figure. I let the tears fall freely. He has no idea how thankful I am right now. I clutched to his drenched shirt, pulling him closer and digging my head into his chest. He held me tighter, careful not to touch me anywhere where the towel isn't...which is practically everywhere. I folded my legs into his lap. I felt myself crumbling and I just want Newt to pick up my pieces and put me back together.

Newt placed his chin on top of my head, moving his hands to my back and the other to my head, pressing it closer to his chest. I don't know how long we stayed there with the hot water falling over us like rain. I eventually quieted down, still clutching Newt for dear life. Newt still held me, but reached a hand up and turned the water off. The sound of pounding water ceased and it was quiet, a few of my sniffles echoed off the silent walls.

"Newt...T-Thank you" Newt kissed my head, pulling me to him once more.

"Of course love...I swear he'll never get close to you again. I'll make sure of that." He said the last part kinda demanding and assured. I nodded, facing him. I stared at his face, soaking in his features.

His drenched and messy hair stuck to his forehead, covering some of his eyes. His jaw was square and rigid. He's still angry. Small droplets of water covered his face, making him more appealing to the eye. His eyes were dangerous and dark, I almost moaned at the look of them. They held so many emotions, I can't name them all. He seemed to stare into my soul, I felt my face heat up fromhis intense stare. I looked down and saw his wet shirt clinging to his very well toned body. I could see all the hard and rippling muscles through his soaked shirt. His tanned arms were surrounding me in a warm embrace made my face flush since I was just in a wet towel that clung to my body. I looked back up at Newt, and part of me wished I hadn't.

His eyes seemed to burn through me. I felt my spine shiver at that look he was giving me. He pressed me closer, making a growling sound in the back of his throat. I parted my lips, bringing it to his neck and licking the drops of water. He clutched the towel on in his hands, moving his neck farther back so I can reach more skin. I moved my hands on his shoulders, gripping it tightly. I forced my mouth onto his neck, sucking and kissing hungrily. He moaned, grasping my hips and thrusting me forward and making me jerk into a straddling position. Luckily the towel is wet and sticks to my skin or else it would've fallen already.

"Iraine...I...oh god!" He said as I started rocking my hips and kissing and biting harder. He grasped the towel and then quickly let go, reaching anything or anywhere other than me. What is this feeling overcoming me? I was just scarred and here I am carrying on with what happened earlier.

But its with him...my Newt... A voice says in my head.

True...but I don't think I'm ready. Not yet.

"Iraine...I-If...If we don't s-stop...I'm going to lose control..." I knew he was right...but he just looked so irresistible and sexy...I gained some resitstance and pulled away, kissing his jaw once before I look into his eyes.

"Sorry" I said. He let out a strange sound and shook his head.

"No its just...I uh...need a moment...your so damn amazing Iriane." He shut his eyes tightly and leaned agaisnt the wall of the shower. I moved off him, smiling and standing up while covering myself with my hands. Newt opened his eyes, looking up at me.

"You've got to stop turning me on love..." he said with a slight chuckle, standing up also. I smirked amd stepped closer to him.

"I turn you on?" I asked mischievously, quirking my eyebrow up. He stepped closer and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Just your name turns me on love" he said huskily. I shivered and looked away. Do I really affect him that badly? It makes me happy though...I'm glad I can have that effect on him. Newt took off his shirt, handing it to me. I took it gratefully and pulled it on, careful not to drop the towel. Once it was on, Newt took me hand.

"Lets go love...Jake needs to be punished..."

* * *

A/N-

Heya lovies!

Sorry it took awhile, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll definitely update either tomorrow or Monday. Also the story is going to now get a bit more interesting, so please R&amp;R! And follow, haha! Love you all! Thank you!


	5. Dark

Iraine's P.O.V-

"But he bloody touched her!" Newt yelled

"Yes, and I'll be sure to handle that, but right now I need to know exactly what Jake did so I can find a suitable punishment." Alby said camly, switching his eyes from Newt to me. Alby's gaze held mine, waiting for me to speak. An uncomfortable silence took place in the med-jack hut as I opened my mouth.

"He...he kept slapping me and um...biting and uh...s-stuff" I stuttered out, looking at the ground and avoiding Newt's angry stare. I knew he wasn't mad at me, but it still scared me and at the same time...made butterflies swim around in my stomach. The dangerous look he has in his eyes makes me want to grab him and kiss him ferociously. Alby pressed on,

"Stuff?" I nodded, shifting my arms as if I were protecting myself. When I didn't answer Alby spoke again. "Like touching you?" I nodded once more, staring more intently on the spot next to my feet. I saw Newt's hands clench as he took a step towards me

"Iraine," I didn't move. "Iraine, look at me" Newt demanded. I slowly lifted my head, looking at Newt through my eyelashes. "Where did he touch you?" I chose not to answer as I looked at the floor once more. It was embarrassing to say it, let alone seen think it. Just the thought of his hands on me leaves a bitter taste in my mouth and a horrible feeling to rise in my stomach.

"Iraine, answer me...Where did he touch you?" Newt said dangerously.

"Everywhere, Newt...Everywhere." I whispered. Surprisingly they heard my silent answer. I didn't look up, but I knew that Newt was trying to keep calm. Suddenly, wood sprung apart as it was thrown against the wall. I jerked up my head, eyes wide. Newt kicked a nearby box and threw a hard punch to the wall, denting the wood. I pursed my lips, wanting to stop him although I was slightly scared of him.

"Newt" Alby said, his voice a strange mixture between calming and warning.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Newt growled, punching the wall again. Alby stepped foward before Newt could cause anymore damage. He grabbed his fist right before it slammed into the already dented and cracked wood.

"Newt" Alby warned again.

"He touched her Alby...he slapped her and scarred what's left of her memories. He-"

"I know Newt...I know...now calm down and go to Iraine. I'll figure this out okay? Go to her" Newt nodded glumly and sauntered over, holding out his arms. I walked into them without a second thought. His warm embrace enveloped me and made warm fuzzies awake in my chest. My folded arms flattened out on his chest while his hands drew small, comforting circles on my back. Alby already left the room, leaving us alone.

"He won't hurt you ever again Iraine, I promise" I nodded, sighing deeply. Newt pulled away, bringing a hand to cup my jaw. He seemed to be examining my cheek where Jake had constantly slapped. Newt made a low, angry growl in the back of his throat. His eyes narrowed at the red mark. I put a hand to his cheek, carressing it gently with my thumb. His hard gaze seemed to lessen at this gesture. Then I remembered something...

"Give me your hand" he shook his head quickly.

"Thats not important right now, you don't-"

"Give me your hand Newt" I demanded more firmly. He hesitated before reluctantly giving me his hands. I looked over his knuckles. They were already bruising and bloodied up. I shook my head as I headed for some supplies to bandage his wound.

"Look, its not even a big-"

"Shut up"

"Iraine, seriously you-"

"Shut up"

"Irai-"

"I told you to shut up" I heard him chuckle as I grabbed the gauze and made my way back over to Newt.

"Yes love" I smirked and made him sit on one of the beds. I held his hand as I wrapped the gauze around his knuckles. I felt Newt's stare as I put the last few wraps on.

"Your really pulling off the 'hot nurse' right now." I looked up at Newt incredulously, scrunching up my nose. Newt laughed and pecked my nose.

"Speaking of which...you don't have a job yet, do ya?" I shook my head no.

"Well, you wouldn't want to be a bricknick, or a bulider, or a slicer, or a bagger...maybe you could be a track-hoe? Ya know...work with me." He said, adding a wink at that last part. I rolled my eyes, moving myself onto his lap so I'm straddling him. I leaned in closer to his ear, placing both of my hands on his shoulders. Newt's hands found their way to my knees, slightly squeezing.

"We both know that if I worked with you, we both wouldn't be getting any 'work' done." I pulled away, resting my forehead on his. He smiled cheekily at me and shook his head.

"Probably, thats why I wouldn't mind going to work. Plus, I miss you a lot..." he said, his gentle hazel eyes bore into my aburn-red ones. I felt my stomach turn at his small confession. It made me happy that he misses me.

"We've barely been seperated...I've been here 2 days at the least, and we've only been separated for a total of at least 2 hours..." I commented, angling my head and smiling. He kissed my cheek.

"Worst 2 hours of my life" he said, kissing my other cheek. I laughed and shook my head.

"Glad I mean so much to you" I said jokingly. Newt kissed my chin.

"You do...You mean so bloody much to me Iraine." He said, closing his eyes and continuing to kiss my chin and jaw. I bit my lip to keep from smiling stupidly. I actually mean something to him... we haven't known each other for long...so why are we so close to each other already? I don't know about him... but the reason why I feel so comfortable with him, is because I feel a connection with him. I feel like I've known him forever. It feels as if we knew each other before we were put into this bloody maze.

"You mean a lot to me too Newt..." his head lifted up to mine as he smiled, showing his dimples. Yeah 'mean a lot to me' as in:

Can't stop thinking about you

Miss you when your not around

Smile stupidly when I see you

Never want to stop kissing or touching you

Want you next to me...ALWAYS

Love talking to you

Just wanting to be in your arms

I smiled back, pecking his lips softly as I started to get up. He grabbed my wrist.

"Thats all I get?" He asks innocently, looking up at me through his lashes. I smiled and nodded my head, wondering what he'll do next. He scrunches his eyebrows and shakes his head.

"Oh shuck no" he said before he stood up and backed me up against the wall. I smiled as he leaned in, pressing our lips together. I instantly melted into him as our lips molded together. The kiss wasn't hungry or needy, it was soft, tender and passionate. He cupped my cheeks in his hands, pulling me closer. My hands fell to his waist. After a few minutes passed, he pulled away. Newt rested his forehead onto mine, kissing my nose and staring into my eyes. One of his hands found their way to my hair as he played with the long blonde strands.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there...if I never would have left, if I kept watch, Jake wouldn't have gotten to you...I-"

"Shhh, its not your fault Newt. Don't say that. He didn't get too far"

"But he did get too far...just stepping into the bathroom while you were showering was even too far..." he said somewhat angrily.

I shook my head "but you saved me Newt...you got there and that's all that matters. Now stop thinking its your fault because its not." Newt stared at me for a couple more minutes before kissing me again. Oh gosh...

Whenever I kiss him it sends my brain into overdrive and causes heart to speed up. Every kiss sends me deeper under his control. It feels like I can never get enough. Just the sight of his lips makes my knees weak and my my mouth become needy. I want -no NEED to be with him. He makes me whole. Without him...I would have nothing. He makes me feel wanted and important. There's this feeling that I know him. Just his words and actions seems so familiar. I intend to find out exactly what we were before all of us were sent here by who-knows-who.

Newt and I stayed in the med-jacks, talking about everything and nothing all the while stealing kisses and laughing; I swear I've never laughed that hard before in my life. Newt made me forget about all my problems at the moment. I nearly forgot about what happened this morning.

"...Minho never did get his chocolate after that" Newt finished his story, slightly chuckling. I let out another laugh, leaning my head on his shoulder and sighing.

"What do you think Jake's punishment will be?" I asked softly. Newt swallowed and ran a hand through his silky blonde hair. He shook his head slightly.

"Honeslty love...what Jake did...is punishable by banishment."

"What do you by banishment?" Newt sighed...like he didn't want to remember anything by explaining it. "You don't have t-" Newt cut me off.

"Banishment is when a glader breaks the rules, so we have push them out into the Maze before it closes... no one survives the Maze." Newt said, focusing on playing with my fingers. I nodded in understanding.

"So they...die" I summed up quietly. Newt nodded. "Have you ever had to banish someone before?" Newt nodded slowly after a moment, then shook it vigorously.

"We had no choice...they were hurting people." I nodded, shushing him. I didn't ask if they were his friends. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to banish your own friend; Or in this glade, 'family'.

"Newt?"

"Yes love?"

"Are you a runner?"

Newt moved his chin from my head and rested it on my shoulder, breathing in. He let out a small shrug.

"I do multiple things. I'm second-in-command, and I work with the track-hoes when Minho doesn't need me." He explained.

"Ahh, you Mister busy, aye?" He laughed.

"Eh. I don't mind."

"Newt?"

He chuckled. "Yes love?"

I let a small smile play on my lips before I ask my next question.

"How long have you been here?" He kisses my collarbone before answering.

"3 years" He mumbled. My eyes widened. 3 years? How could he cope that long? "Alby was the first one here. I was after that bloody shank. Alby and I didn't know what to do. We were stuck and lost. We managed to build shelter and the box came up with food, clothes, and some tools. We got started. Every month for 3 years we've been gettin new greenies'. Alby and I created order and rules. The ones that are here in the glade are survivors. Good that." He finished.

"Wow "I breathed. I tried to imagine Alby climbing out of that box with no memories...alone. He waited for a month until Newt came along. I don't think I could be as strong as they were. They managed to survive and create order. All by themselves. Just a bunch of teens.

"Yeah...But hey...we've made it this far." Newt said, probably smiling.

"Well I'm glad your one of the survivors, don't think I could live without you." I said without thinking. Newts head shot up from his place at the crook of my neck and shoulder. His eyes were wide and he wore a sly smirk.

"You couldn't live without me?" He asked. Or more like 'teased'. I opened my mouth to protest, but decided I didn't know what to say.

"I-I...Just..." I trailed off, looking down at the floor with a flushed face. Newt chuckled and lifted my face with his two fingers. I avoided his gaze, embarrased.

"Look at me love." He said lightly. I hesitantly glanced at Newt...ready to see him make fun of me. I bit my lip and dragged it out with my teeth. Newt's eyes flickered to my lips and back up to my eyes. He smiled softly, cupping my jaw and cheek with his two hands.

"I couldn't live without you either, Iraine." He shook his head and brought his lips to my soft ones, stopping only an inch away. I awaited his lips, eyes slowly closing. "Someone's coming " He whispered. The door opened to reveal a tired and annoyed Alby. Newt stood from the bed, face free of emotion.

"What's your decision?" He asked

Alby's eyes were cast down to the floor devastatingly. He spoke so softly, we could barely hear him. But we understood what he said. The simple, grim word came out of his mouth dryly...

"Banishment"

"NO!" Jake screamed, his eyes wild. "PLEASE!"

The gladers stood in a circle, crowding anyway out. No one spoke. I stood in the back, not wanting any part of this. True...Jake broke the rules and violated me. In a way, he's a danger. I understand why this punishment is suitable, but I just can't bare to see anyone scream and plead so helplessly. Jake did a horrible things and no one especially me can forgive him...but Just the thought that he's going in the Maze when no one survives...scares me.

Something just doesn't feel right...

"Now!" Alby commanded. All at once, the boys moved in, pushing Jake out beyond the borders. The loud sound of large stone being moved filled the silent glade.

Something doesn't feel right...

A sharp pain followed by the words 'no' pounded in my head. My hands went to my head, cradling it.

'No, no, no, no, no.' The voice inside me chanted.

No, no, no, no, no.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I chanted outloud, still holding my head.

"Iraine" I heard Newt's voice.

"No!" I shouted. The pain was unbearable. "NO!"

"Iraine!"

I let out a pained, uncurdling scream, falling to my knees.

"Iraine!"

Voices faded, visions blurred. Then,

All was quiet...

And dark

TOO dark...

* * *

A/N

Heya lovies!

I am so sorry I wasn't able to update Sunday or Monday. But I swear I will make it up to you. What do you say? Anyway, thank you so much.

Read and Review.

Love you all!

P.S- I'll try to update as quickly and affieciently as possible. I swear the story has Just begun!


	6. Against will

(WICKED Headquarters-Present time)

"Subject A3, The Flame is doing a decent job...it's reliable that we can trust her to do want we want. Unfortunately we won't get far if the gladers keep 'banishing' the people who get close to her." Janson reported, facing the woman in a white lab coat. The woman nodded, her back facing Janson.

"Very well. What about Isaac Newton?" She asked, voice monotonous. Janson folded his arms behind his back, responding respectability.

"Subject A5, The Glue, is doing better than expected. He's gotten...close... to Subject A3. They have made level 3 skin contact and have developed feelings." The Woman nodded again, almost pleased. She turned around, facing Janson. The man avoided her gaze as though it was disrespectful.

"Good...Then our plan is slowly progressing. Have Teresa watch the screens in the scanning room."

"You say my name?" a girl said. She had silky black hair and shocking blue eyes. She crossed her arms, standing straight. The Woman in the lab coat nodded.

"Subject A3 was at close skin contact at level 4. Close...but not close enough. I need you to opporate the Maze in the scan room." The girl, Teresa, nodded.

"Yes, but question"

"Proceed"

"What do you need Iraine for?" She asked curiously. The woman stared at Teresa with steely eyes. She opened her mouth.

"The world is a dangerous place. We can't afford to lose any more people...let alone subjects. Our main priority is not for them to find a way out of the Maze...it is now to reproduce." Teresa's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open.

"R-Reproduction?" The Woman only nodded.

"Most of the subjects are immune. If Iraine can reproduce, we can have a better chance at reviving the human race. That is why she is named 'The Flame', She ignites the thoughts and feelings. They get aroused and their hormones double. Someone like her can definitely get the task done. The trial is now to reproduce and then find a way to get out of the Maze...we need to help Group A to paradise...of course the other trials still stand. They are simply being...put aside." Teresa nodded, soaking it all in.

"I-I'll get to work then"

"Very well...Subject A3 is going to change everything...She really is something else." The woman said to herself, staring at the monitor.

* * *

Iraine's P.O V-

I groaned, holding my head. I looked around, spotting that I was in the Med-jacks. I was lying down on one of the beds. I tried sitting up, but the pounding in my head increased. I groaned once more, flapping back down on the mattress. I heard tapping of the feet and I looked over to the archway. Soon after, a boy that was a bit older than me appeared through it. He looked over at me and his face shot up in surprise.

"Oh Um...I guess your awake" He said, walking over to me and handing me a cup of liquid. I quirked up an eyebrow. He let a side of his mouth pull up. "It's water" I nodded and brought it to my chapped lips. I took a sip and Then noticed how dehydrated I was. I downed the cup and handed it back to him. He set it down on the bed side table. He held out his hand. "Clint" He announced. I smiled and nodded.

"Iraine" I croaked out. He chuckled.

"Well you've been her for quite a while...would you like to shower?" My thoughts immediately went to What happened last time I was into the shower. I shivered but nodded. "Alright, eat this first." He said, handing me a snallsmile loading of bread and berries. I took them gratefully, stuffing them in my mouth and chewing. Then it occurred to me;

"How long have I been out?" I asked Clint.

"Nearly a week." I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. I was passed out for almost a week? What caused that headache and made me pass out? Where's Newt? Out of all those questions, I chose the later one.

"Where's Newt?"

Clint laughed. "Don't worry...I'll tell lover boy that your awake while your in the shower." I nodded, only wanting to see Newt and be in his arms. I got up anyway, dragging myself to the showers. I stripped out of my clothes and turned on the water, rinsing off and cleaning all the grim and grease that built up over the week. How disgusting. I washed up and turned off the water, drying off and dressing in fresh clothes. I already felt better. I walked out of the bathroom, only to be pushed back in and pressed against the wall. I gasped at the contact. I looked down at my 'attacker'. Dirty blonde hair, intense hazel eyes and the smell of pine invaded my senses.

"Iraine..." Newt breathed. He didn't let me respond. He Just pressed his lips to mine, kissing hungrily. He let go and continued to press his lips on every inch of my face. I scrunched up my nose and closed my eyes at the small and constant kisses. He kissed my chin, jaw, forehead, nose, mouth, cheek, temple, and eyes consistently, Never stopping for a breath.

"Newt" I laughed. Pressing my hands to his chest, attempting to push him away. He continued to kiss me anyway.

"Newt!" I laughed again and grabbed his face in my hands. He finally looked at me. His eyes showed so many emotions, I didn't know what to think. Instead, I brought my lips to his and kissed him passionately. The kiss was rough, but slow, desperate and needy. Newt's hands wound their way into my hair and onto my waist. The sweet taste of honey and sugar filled my tastebuds as I slid my tongue on his bottom lip. Newt moaned, pressing closer to me. The kiss made up for all those days that we missed. All those kisses I was passed out for. Newt broke the kiss.

"I missed you...oh God Iraine..." He whispered, leaning his head on my forehead. I nodded, pursing my lips. "Bloody hell" He whispered again.

"I know...I'm... I'm so sorry..." He shook his head quickly.

"No no no...you didn't do anything...but do you know what happened?" I shook my head helplessly. I looked down instinctively. "Love...look at me" I did as I was told and He instantly connected our lips. "It's not your fault" He said again once our lips were separated. I nodded, smiling gratefully. I whispered a thank you and took his hand in mine, smoothing my thumb over his palm.

"I'm so glad your okay." He whispered almost brokenly.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me." I said, half joking. Newt let the corner of his mouth tilt up.

"Good that."He says.

"Good that" I copied, pecking his cheek. Newt grinned.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Minho needed me to run with him. So I'll see you tonight, k?" Newt explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Don't get lost" I winked. Newt scoffed.

"Me? Lost? Pshhh...never" Then he gave my forehead a kiss and turned away with a smirk.

I already miss him...

* * *

While Newt was off running the Maze, I stayed in the Glade trying all the different jobs. Turns out that I'm not very good with Slicers, baggers, builders, track-hoes, or bricknicks. I almost made the kitchen exploded with my cooking... so a cook is a no no. What's left is Med-Jack and slopper...'I'll probably be a slopper' I thought to myself. I ran a head through my long blonde hair, sighing tiredly. I made my way to the med-jacks, practically dragging myself.

"Hurry up shank. We need to talk." Clint said, standing by the doorway. I followed him in, glancing around at the empty beds and shelves of bottles and items.

"I feel like I'm in trouble." I said with small laugh. He chucked and sat at a nearby chair. I stood there, waiting for him to say something.

"What do I need to do?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Nothing?"

"Nothing" he confirmed. I nodded slowly, still confused to what he means by 'nothing'.

"Sooooo..." I started awkwardly. Clint smiled.

"What I mean by 'nothing' is that I've already seen you in action. There's no need to have me explain anything. You seemed to know what you were doing when you were helping Newt with his hand." My mouth gaped open.

"Wait...what, when...nothing?" I asked. I probably don't make any sense. When did he 'see me in action'? He let out a cheerful laugh.

"Yeah. I was coming to get you when I saw you help Newt...don't worry, I didn't stay long" He assured. Clint continued while I listened. "I've already talked to Alby. That shuck-face said ya didn't do very well with the other jobs and I told him I wanted you. You seem like you know what to do. We could use some extra hands here. And I don't really think you want to be a slopper...now would you?"

"So your giving me a job as a med-jack?" I summed up. Clint nodded. I thought for a moment. Well...it doesn't sound or seem bad...and it's definitely better than being a slopper. I nodded slowly.

"Okay." I agreed. Clint smiled, showing his teeth. He stepped closer and patted back.

"Thank you, Iraine." I nodded for the hundredth time today, smiling slightly. I can't help but to be a bit excited for my new job. I won't be with Newt for the whole day like usual, but I can help out here were they need me.

"ALBY!" Someone yelled.

Clint and I looked towards the door. The 'someone' ran into the room.

"ALBY!" They yelled. The person was Chuck. The youngest boy in the glade. His sweaty, curly brown hair stuck to his head. His chest heaved up and down from running. "Where's Alby!?" He asked frantically. Clint shook his head, indicating he didn't know. My eyebrows rose in confusion.

"What's wrong Chuck? Why do you need Alby?" I asked calmly. Chuck took a deep breath to calm his constant breaths.

"M-Minho... Tom and Newt are still ...out there..." he managed. My eyes widened.

My stomach dropped. "I-In the Maze...?"

Clint kept quiet. Chuck only nodded. I sprinted outside, running towards the doors.

No, no, no, no, no. Don't you dare leave me guys... don't you dare. Get your shuck asses out...I can't lose them. Their like family...please let them be okay.

Newt...

Oh God no...he can't leave me. Please let him be okay. Oh whoever put us here...don't let me lose him. I ran like I've never ran before. I got to the gates, trying to look in and catching my breath. Gladers crowded the entrance, not allowing me to see any further.

"Move" I ordered them. All of them moved, allowing me to look in. I waited a couple of agonizing seconds before we saw 3 figures. My heart lept at the sight. A huge smile broke out onto my face before a deafening sound surprised us.

The walls are closing...

No...

THE WALLS ARE CLOSING!

Newt...Minho...Thomas...Their not going to make it...

"Newt!" I screamed. "NEWT PLEASE! RUN!" The doors were closing in on them fast. I had to do something. I surged forward. Before I reached the borders of the doors, I was pushed back by a body slamming into mine. I ignored the pain.

"Alby! Get off of me! Let me go! NEWT!" I screamed. Minho, Newt and Tom were so close. The were yards away...

Tom rushed past, falling onto the floor; Good that. Minho and Newt were side by side, running for their lives. I pushed myself up, moving towards the walls. I have to be with Newt. Alby grasped my waist, hauling me back. I clawed at his arms. He's not going to make it!

NEWT!

"NEWT! NEWT!" My throat burned and schedule, but I didn't stop screaming.

Feet... the walls were only feet away...

Newt rushed forward, pushing Minho through the doors. Minho landed with a thud, sprawled across the floor. Newt stopped, knowing it was useless. I struggled out of Alby's grip, running to the doors. "Newt."

"Iraine...I lo-" Newt started.

Then nothing...the doors have closed... "Newt." I whispered. "No."

"Come on..." Alby said. I shook my head vigorously, tears welled up in my eyes.

"No..."

"Irai-"

"NO!"

A sob escaped my lips as I put my hands on the stone. I heard the footsteps retreat...Good that...I want to be alone.

"Newt" another sob.

And another.

And another.

Finally I let it go. Sobs racked my body and tears fled down my cheeks and jaw. I slid down the wall, on my knees.

"NEWT!" I screamed, even though I knew it was useless. "NEWT please!...I need you...please...I...I-I love...y-you." My voice cracked, earning more tears. I banged my shaky fists on the wall, wanting the Maze to bring him back.

"Newt...I love you" I whispered, before sleep overtook me against my will...

* * *

A/N

Heya lovies!

Read and Review. Also, I got a review that was wondering how to say the name Iraine. I pronounce it I-Rain or I-Rayne. Both sound the same, but whatever helps you. You can say it however you like though.

Anyway...

Love you all!


	7. Bring him back

**A/N-**

**Sorry this chapter is pretty short, but I will update again later today. I apologize the SUPER LONG wait. That was horrible of me. I hate to admit, but I totally forgot about this story, (I know I'm sorry!) But I still love this story and I will definitely continue this, sorry. Also, I will be editing this too, because holy shuck-face it is so bad!**

Newt's P.O.V-

I was done for.

Dead.

Gone.

Past.

Separated from life.

There was no way I can get out of this mess. If Minho, Thomas, and I hadn't gone exploring a few more turns, none of us would be close to death. But Minho and Thomas are safe. And that's all that matters to me. My friends are safe, and so is Iraine.

Iraine...

She must have known I wasn't going to make it. It was a known fact the moment we were yards away. I couldn't get her screams out of my mind. Her heart-broken face and curdling cries pained me. I never wanted to see her like that. Never. What have I done to her? I missed her smile, her eyes, and the way she got angry easily. But most of all, I missed the way she looked at me; like I was the only thing she ever cared about.

After the doors had closed. Fear has never struck me so hard. Not because I was most certainly dead, but because of what my friends and Iraine would think of me. Would they mourn? Would they miss me? I don't want that. I don't want to be the reason they shed tears or they become sad. If I die, I want them to move on. They can't be stuck on my extinction.

A high-pitched screech was carried in the darkening sky. My head snapped at the sound. Good thing it was at least a mile or two away. I decided to get a move on. I won't give up that easily. I won't let myself to die if I have any say in it. The glade needs me. Iraine needs me.

~WICKED Headquarters~

"Subject A5, Isaac Newton has been enclosed in the Maze." Janson told the woman in white. She nodded, looking at her clipboard.

"What a shame." She said.

"What are your orders?" He asked. She waited for a moment before separating her eyes from the papers.

"Subject A3, Iraine White seems to have a deep connection with Isaac Newton. I'm not too sure the death of Subject A5 would be pleasing to her. It would be difficult to reproduce if she is in a state of mourning and depression. I think it will satisfy all of us if we keep him alive. It will get the job done sooner." She explained. Janson nodded in agreement, ready to accomplish his chore. She continued. "Make sure he lives."

Janson bowed his head in submission. "Yes ma'am."

Iraine's P.O.V-

I woke to the sound of ringing in my ears. I lifted my hand, rubbing my temples. As I tried to sit up, the voice of Clint overcame the sound of ringing. I squinted, concentrating on what he was trying to say.

"You fainted after the uh...walls closed." He said. "How are you feeling?" I ignored him. I tried to recall my memories of last night. I remember screaming and crying. Oh my gosh... Newt.

"Tell me it was a dream." I said quietly. I lifted my eyes to Clint's. He gave me a sad look and shook his head gingerly. It can't be true. Newt will be back. He has to. "Leave me." I demanded. He stepped forward.

"I can't do that. You are clearly unwell. You need-"

"Get. Out."

Clint bowed his head and left with a silent mumble. I wanted to go back to sleep and pretend that last night never happened. I wanted to find Newt sitting next to me, talking in that british accent I adored so much. The ringing in my ears multiplied and my head started to hurt. I felt the need to cry, but nothing came out. I picked up the mirror by my bed, looking into it. I looked like a mess. My hair was ragged, bags under my eyes and my face seemed hollow and pale. I wanted to scream and shout for last night to be a dream. But I couldn't find my voice. A broken whimper escaped my mouth and I dropped the mirror.

'Please let this be a dream' I chanted. Over and over I tried to convince myself that it wasn't real and that he will be back. He has to be back. He _will _be back. The door creaked open to reveal Minho. He sauntered in, his head down. I kept my eyes on my hands. I didn't want to talk to him. He was one of Newt's best friends...It was too painful.

"You need to eat..." He said. I shook my head, my hair falling in my face in thick strands. He sighed. "Iraine...He wouldn't want this." Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Want what?" I whispered.

"He wouldn't want you to torture yourself like this." He answered. I knew he was right. But I didn't want to do anything.

"Can you do me a favor Minho?" I asked in a quiet tone. I felt him lean closer in anticipation.

"Anything. What is it?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Bring him back." I whispered sourly.


	8. I missed you

Iraine P.O.V-

I heard the walls open first. I jumped up from my bed, alarmed. Nobody was in the homestead, no med-jacks to be seen either. I decided to get up. Nobody could stop me from getting up this time. Then I heard shouts. Cries of surprise you could say. I ran outside not bothering to put on shoes or a jacket. It was early morning and the boys we're shouting around the opening walls. I wondered what they we're shouting at. I walked closer, licking my lips. The closer I got, the more I could see. It looked like a person. The Gladers kept hugging them, patting them on the back, asking the person questions like, "You're back" "What happened?" "Little shuck-face." Then I saw it.

Blonde hair.

Bright blue eyes.

Dimpled smile.

"Newt." I whispered. I pushed through the crowd of boys. They didn't seem to care that I pushed them out of the way, wish in my case was being rude. I didn't seem to care either. I saw Minho, smiling crookedly and Thomas with a hand over his mouth. I was so close to him. My Newt. "Newt." I said again, louder. He didn't hear me. "Newt!"

The boys moved out of the way when they heard my voice. I stopped, waiting for Newt to turn around. Everyone stared. Then Newt looked over the crowd, seemingly searching for someone. He turned around, his gaze locking onto my own. My heart stopped and my knees felt wobbily. It was him, in all his glory. His soft, plump lips spread into a smile and he lurched forward. I spread my arms, running for him.

When we collided, he picked me up and spun me around. There were cheers and hoots. We stopped spinning and he hugged me tighter. I grasped at his clothes. This has to be real. I wouldn't be able to smell his sweet pine scent if it weren't, right? 'God please let this be real' I prayed silently. "Iraine." He breathed out. I missed his voice so much.

Pulling away from the hug, I whispered, "Newt, you're-" he pulled me in for a kiss. We heard the boys laugh and cheer once more. Then Minho yelled at everyone to leave us alone. He clapped us on the shoulders and left with the boys. I smiled into the kiss. I missed this too. He pulled away, stroking my face.

"I missed you."

"I thought- I thought you were gone." I began to tear up and he pulled me into a hug, squeezing the life out of me.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry." He chanted in my ear, over and over again. I didn't blame him. If it weren't for him, Minho and Thomas would be stuck in the Maze too. Newt fisted a handful of my hair in his hand and pulled me closer. I felt the tears come once more as they soaked themselves into his shirt.

I pulled away, hitting his chest. "Don't ever do that again!" I yelled. I kept hitting his chest in anger. He let me punch him consistently. He didn't flinch or even blink for that matter. Maybe I wasn't hitting hard enough. But I couldn't find it in me to hit him harder. I was so tired. I couldn't sleep without sobbing over Newt, thinking that I had lost him. "You scared the shit out of me! I thought you we're dead." I whispered the last part, hugging my hands to my chest. He pulled me to him again.

"I know, love and I'm sorry. I won't leave you ever again. I'll stay right here with you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He pulled my hand and smiled. "Let's go to our room shall we?" I nodded. I wanted nothing than to be in his arms again, kissing his lips again, feeling his words against my skin again. We would be in private; who knows what could happen.

Boys watched us walk into the homestead and up the stairs. We heard short whistles and chuckles. I saw Newt shake his head. I blushed, knowing that the boys would be thinking that we were going to be a little touchy. We walked into his-our room and sat down on the bed. I laid my head on his shoulder as he hugged my side.

"How did you get out?" I asked.

"Later, love. I just want to hold you." I nodded.

"Only hold me?" I asked innocently, smirking. He lifted his head from my hair and looked at me. To further my hint, I trained my fingers up his chest. He watched my slender fingers in deep interest. When he looked up, the blue in his eyes were slightly darker. I leaned my head up, allowing his fingers to trace my cheek and jaw. He leaned in close, his breath fanning over my lips.

"No...I want to kiss you too." Then he proved his point by kissing my cheek and then my jaw. He continued to press small butterfly kisses to my ear and neck as well as my jaw. I leaned my head back and sighed.

"Stop teasing."

"What if I like teasing you?" He murmured, his voice low. My hand clutched his blonde hair and tugged. He let out a strangled groan of want as he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him.

"Kiss me." I demanded. He smirked and winked.

"As you wish, my love." Newts lips crashed onto mine without a second thought. The closest words to describe the kiss would be passionate, deep, rough. It was like we were both starving for attention. It made sense with the whole Newt-almost-dying-on-me thing.

It only became hungrier when I clawed at his shirt. He broke the kiss long enough to remove his shirt and then attacked my lips once more. This time he added more tongue and the only thing I could do was moan. The room was filled with our desperate moans and the smacking of our lips. Nothing mattered anymore. He was here with me. He promised he would stay with me and that's the only important thing.

I couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of joy I was feeling when I saw him at the walls. At first I thought it was a dream, but there he was. Alive and well. I wondered how he could survive the Maze. No one had been able to do that.

Newt broke away, panting. "I need a shower. Want to join, love?" He asked me. I didn't even need to think about that one. I smiled and smashed my lips to his eagerly. He took that as a yes as he began to lift me up.

"Hey Newt- ah!" Minho yelled. I pushed myself off Newt and he laughed.

"Whats up slinthead?" He said casually. I, on the other hand, was increasingly embarrassed as you could see the week flush on my cheeks. Minho looked mortified. I couldn't blame him.

"What the- oh my- GROSS!" He cried, running out the door. Newt laughed at his awkwardness and noticed my beet red face. He chuckled, kissing my cheek and fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"I still want that shower." He whispered in my ear. I smiled. I couldn't turn that down.


End file.
